Coming of Age
by Where You Stand
Summary: A story about the coming of age of Peter and Edmund. Here they face the confusion of what's expected of them as kings of Narnia, what they want in their hearts, and what their maturing bodies desire. Story of love and lust. Graphic.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." said Edmund, frustrated and annoyed.

"Well, it's that or celibacy. You're choice." replied Peter laughing, taking advantage of his brother's state.

The two brothers were walking quickly through the stone halls of their castle in Narnia. As kings of the land, they were required to attend weekly meetings that were rather boring for boys in their 20's, and would much rather be outside dueling with swords or wrestling each other for bragging rights.

After being in Narnia for years, they both grew strong and athletic. Both were very tall and fit and were the wanted by the girls where ever they went. Peter was taller then Edmund, but was no where near his younger brother when it came to strength. Edmund, being the younger then Peter, spent many years at the wrong end of bad jokes and learned early on he needed to defend himself. Soon after they landed in Narnia, Peter realized he lost his ability to physically bully his younger brother, but made up for it in other ways. Peter had long blonde hair that shone in the sun like glass. His blue eyes were the color of the ocean and his face was smooth and soft. Edmund couldn't be any different then his brother. His long black hair was messy and always in his face, which was just as beautiful as Peters, but in a tougher way and he always had a shadow of a rough beard.

"Why can't I just wait till I find someone I like? Like at home in England? Dating there seemed SO much easier then it is here. I'm a king, can't I just change the rules this one time?" said Edmund as they turned the last corner before entering the meeting.

Inside the ornate double doors stood a long wooden table with ten chairs. Each chair was filled with one leader in Narnia, from the Marsh-wiggles to the Beavers of the woods, all were there to report to the Kings and Queens of Narnia. At each end of the long table stood two chairs. The far end were for High King Peter, and Queen Susan, and the near end for King Edmund and Queen Lucy.

"I'm sorry Ed, but that's just how things work around here. Honestly, what kind of king would you be if you changed the rules to fit you're liking? Not a very good one, I'd imagine." Peter saw the look on his brother's face, and while he enjoyed a good joke on Edmund, he felt sorry for him. "Listen, we can't be late for the meeting, but as soon as it's over we'll talk to the girls and see what they can do to help."

Edmund sighed, not just because of the "girl problems" but because he hated these boring meetings more then anything.

"It's been peace in Narnia for two years already. Why do we have to have these boring meetings anyway? Can't we just position someone to head these and we can be off doing important things. Like riding. Or scouting the land? Or sailing!"

Peter look at his brother smiling, agreeing 100%, but pushed open the doors and the two walked in. Susan and Lucy were already seated at their seats, as were the rest of the members.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Peter said as he reached his chair, and the meeting began.

After three hours of addressing Narnian matters, the four brothers and sisters were finally free and were walking together in the courtyard outside the meeting room.

"Dating? Easier in England?! Oh no, Edmund, it really isn't TRUST me!" cried Susan after Peter and Edmund were discussing Ed's dilemma.

"Really, it's so horrible. There are no rules to follow or ways of knowing how a person really is! People go on dates! To horrible places... like the movies! How informal!!! Trust me, it's much easier here, Ed. You can tell so much about a person by the way they rule their land!" And Susan nodded as she said this, very sure of her reputation as a lovely Queen and fair ruler.

Lucy, on the other hand, was much more in tune with emotions and felt very sorry for her brother.

"Oh I agree with Edmund. It's not fair to be rushed into things with someone you hardly know!" she said as she pulled an apple off a tree.

"It's not THAT horrible. The people here are so nice and friendly....how can you not like them?" Peter argued.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." sighed Edmund.

Peter was set to marry Princess Julia from the Seven Islands. While this started as an arranged marriage to insure peace between Narnia and the Islands, Peter and Julia fell in love shortly after meeting one another. It couldn't have worked out better for the couple, or the lands they would bind in the process.

As King of Narnia, it was important for Edmund to marry someone with royal blood. Princesses and queens from lands surrounding Narnia had passed through their castle, seeking his interest in marriage. However, no one had gotten his attention, and he was being pressured from all sides to hurry and court.

Edmund ran his hands through his dark hair and sat on the wall of the courtyard, over looking the ocean and beach, and talked quietly with Lucy.

"Pete, isn't there anything we can do for him? He looks miserable." whispered Susan.

"I'm afraid not.. oh don't look at me like that, Su. You know as well as I do that he's had 100 girls come through here with interest in him. It's no one's fault but his own that he's like this." And Peter had a right to feel this way. While it may seem like Peter wasn't being sensitive to his brother's problem...almost every month a family would arrive to their castle in Narnia with a son or daughter, or both, to be introduced to the four. Often they would travel days or weeks to visit other families in the same fashion. This was normalcy in their lives now, and the only way for them to meet possible husbands or wives.

"Well....you are right...but I do feel sorry for him." Replied Susan looking at her brother. She suddenly felt very guilty for courting with Prince Desmund from Galma. The two met when the four went to Galma for some trades. Susan, being a very formal Queen, didn't mind being so far away from him for so very long, and was certainly not in love with the prince, though she was very fond of him. She had already decided that she would agree to marry him once he proposed.

"Don't worry Su, he'll find someone. This has been going on for ages...it's bound to happen sooner or later. Even with someone as daft as Edmund." Peter said joking, and the two laughed and joined Edmund and Lucy and they walked back into the castle.

*************************************************************

That night the four met for dinner, with Julia as their additional guest, as well as numerous others who lived in the castle. Julia had recently moved into the castle to get help in planning her and Peter's wedding, as well as to get situated in Narnia as her future home. Everyone loved her for she was as sweet and lovely as Susan and Lucy, and was truly in love with Peter. Everyone was so happy for the two. Julia was always at Peter's side, and the two made a beautiful pair. Just as Peter, she had long blonde hair that reached her waist and curled at the ends. Her skin was pale and flawless and her green eyes were bright and cheerful.

"Another amazing meal. Really, you have the most wonderful chief's here in Narnia!" Julia boasted about her new home. "Oh Peter, we have some things to settle for the wedding before the end of the week. Can you believe it's only a few weeks until we're married?!"

While everyone loved the fact that the two were getting married, so many last minute things needed to be "settled" that they were getting tired of the planning phase.

"Okay Julia, let's go do that now then. Goodnight everyone, see you all in the morning!" Peter said as he pulled Julia's chair back, kissed his sisters goodnight, and slapped Edmund on the back.

"I'll be happy when this wedding is over with. She's sweet but really, does Pete need to do EVERYTHING for her?" Susan was a very independent woman and couldn't understand Julia's way at all, and watched the two leave the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Julia were holding hands as they walked down the cool stone hallway to her room.

"OH...and the flowers, I can't decide between the lilies or the roses. And I told the maids that we wanted white and silver for the reception but now I think maybe it should be white and gold. Oh and don't forget to get your tunic cleaned and ready. OH-"

Peter loved Julia very much and knew how excited she was for their wedding, but all their time had been so wrapped up in it that they hardly enjoyed any relaxing time together for weeks. He knew there were things they needed to discuss...but it could wait until tomorrow. So instead of letting Julia continue her list of things to do, Peter took advantage of her pause in speech, grabbed her by her waist, turned her around and kissed her.

Julia let him kiss her for a few seconds but then pulled back. "Peter...you know we have a lot to get done! The wedding is so soon! Don't you want it to be perfect?" and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." he said as he opened the door to her room and closed it behind them, "but we have weeks to get the rest done, and really, even if we decide tonight on these things...they're not going to get relayed to the attendants until tomorrow anyway. So why don't we just.. enjoy this time alone." and he pulled her into another kiss before she could say anything.

Julia' s room was large, with lots of windows, soft area rugs and a big, cherry wood four poster bed with lots of fluffy pillows, and a warm, crackling fireplace lit. Peter picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down on her back into the soft mattress and blanket. He leaned down on top of her and kissed her gently, letting his weight onto her slowly.

"Peter, really, your very heavy and I can hardly breathe under here!" She giggled as she said this, and was of course teasing him. Julia was small framed but loved the feel of his body against her. It was so much bigger then hers in every way, but it never felt like it was crushing her, more like it was covering her body like a safety blanket.

Peter rolled her over so she was lying on top of him and kissed her quickly and said, "Well, this is much better then, don't you think?" and smiled as she laid her head against his chest. The two laid like this for a few minutes, Julia's head rising and falling with Peter's breath as he played with her hair.

"This is nice. I can't wait to be able to spend my nights with you, Peter." She said as she leaned over and laid on her side looking at him. He turned onto his side to face her and rested his head on his hand and smiled.

The two had never spent a night together because Julia wanted to save that for after their wedding. It was getting to the point where they'd be up so late making plans for the wedding, though, that Peter would not leave until the wee hours of the morning anyway.

"You know," he said as he ran his fingers down her cheek, along her shoulder and arm and to her leg, "we don't have to wait till then. I could...you know....stay here tonight."

Julia blushed when he said this and felt a tingle in her stomach. She wanted him to stay with her so badly, but felt like it was the wrong thing to do before they were married. They had the discussion many times, but she had held her ground on the topic.

"Peter.." she said and her smile turned into a frown with the battle between her morals and desire.

"Shh, it's fine. Let's just enjoy this rare chance where we be to be alone. Okay?" and he leaned over, kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and the pulled each other in as close as they could.

As Peter kissed her, he held one of his hands at the small of her back, holding her close to him, and let the other run up her spine, to the back of her neck. Julia felt another shower of tingles in her stomach and leaned her head back to let him kiss her neck. Peter loved kissing her soft, smooth skin that smelled like peppermint. Her long hair was in his face while his kisses went from her neck to her shoulder as he slipped the sleeve of her dress down her arm. He continued to kiss her skin on her shoulders, across her collar bone to the other side of her neck. By this time she missed his lips. She placed her hands on his chest and slipped down his body and kissed him, feeling a bulge against her thighs.

"Oh Peter. Really?" and giggled at him smiling.

"I can't help it. You know that." and leaned down to kiss her again, but Julia put her hand against his mouth.

"What's the matter, dear?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't ask him to stop.

"Well...what if someone comes in? Or...sees through my window?" she asked, concerned for her reputation and his.

Peter got up, though he didn't want to move away from her, and put a chair in front of the door, and went to the lights and dimmed them. When he got back to the bed, he pulled the curtains of the posters across so they were all almost completely shut, and got back into bed with his fiancé.

"How's that? Better?" he asked as he crawled over to her, brushed her hair aside and kissed her. She didn't have to answer for him to know it was what she was hinting at.

Peter continued to kiss her lips, her neck, shoulders and collar bone. The collar of her dress wouldn't give any more, and he started unbuttoning it, revealing more and more of her pale skin on her chest. He continued kissing her as he got further down and reached the bottom of the buttons by her waist. Her skin was soft and warm under his lips, and he let his hands push the dress back, feeling around her small ribs to her back. He then kissed up her stomach till he reached her breasts and kissed delicately around each of them. They were small and soft, just like the rest of her. He held her brests in his hand and rubbed them softly as he kissed her lips, and then kissed and sucked on her niples gently.

Julia loved every second of it, and felt like she was melting under his touch. As he kissed her skin she ran her hands through his soft hair and helped guide him to where she wanted him to kiss next until she couldn't hold back any more. Just as Peter started biting gently on her nipples, she pulled his head up to hers and kissed him passionately. He was always sure to be gentle with her, but she was much more passionate about these things then Peter.

As they kissed, Julia ran her hands across his chest, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. When their chests met, their skin tingled like hundreds of tiny ants were crawling over their skin. With the curtains pulled shut, it was getting warm in their little tent, and Peter was starting to sweat. Beads of his sweat swept over Julia's skin, and it made their bodies slide over one another like a well oiled machine.

While the two continued kissing, Peter was getting more and more passionate. He started pushing his hips into Julia's, letting her feel him hard against her.

'Oh Aslan, I can't wait till we can do this and feel inside of her.' he thought and groaned with the idea of it.

The second he made the noise Julia froze, and he knew he would regret it. He kissed her neck and started for her breasts but she put her hands under his chin and pulled his face level with hers.

"I think we should stop, Peter." she frowned and reached for her dress to pull back over her tingling skin.

"No, no, no...it's fine. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise." he pleaded and tried to pull her back to continue but knew it was of no use. Whenever that happened, she always ended whatever they were doing. By then she had pulled back the curtains of her bed and stepped out into her room to the window over looking the ocean.

Peter stepped out and behind her. He put his arms over her shoulders and around her and kissed the top of her head, looking out her window to the beach with her.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I don't mean to. It just....happens." he sighed.

She knew he never meant to do those things. Whenever they'd fool around, she'd always lose herself in the moment and let things get further then she ever intended. Whenever he made a noise, she'd snap out of it and realize what she was doing and immediately end it. It's not that she didn't want to do those things with him, she just wanted to wait.

"I know Peter. And I'm sorry if it's my fault but I just want to wait to...you know... till after we're married."

Peter then turned her around and smiled, "Don't worry...I don't mind waiting. It's going to be wonderful when we're able to....you know." and he kissed her gently on her lips, which were still hot from before.

They both were smiling and looking out over the water. It was very dark by now, but at the same time both saw a tiny light in the distance.

"Is that a ship?" Julia asked Peter.

"I believe it is." he answered.


End file.
